


anthem

by sumiiii0613



Category: generations - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Kudos: 1





	anthem

白滨毕业了。  
小森为他亲手戴上了属于这个季节的胸花。  
然后在白滨反应过来之前，在他转身的一瞬间，小森用宽厚的肩膀困住了对方，在脖子上轻轻落下没有痕迹，也没有人看见的一吻。  
白滨回过头，与把头部停在自己肩膀上的后辈相视一笑。  
“毕业快乐，亚岚君。”  
白滨用自己的回吻代替了回答，他的嘴唇在小森的额头上停留了好久，才从眼睛附近慢慢滑落下来。  
“今天要做最后一次吗？”  
小森的鼻息喷在白滨侧颈——他还是决定在等到对方的正式答复前保持这样的姿势，以至于自己不会看到对方的脸而直接无视当事人的意愿。  
“等到毕业典礼结束以后吧。”  
白滨抬起右手，狠狠地揉着小森刚新染完没多久的金发。  
他其实很喜欢小森这种由于过度漂染使得手感有些干燥的头发。  
小森没有看对方的表情，他闭上眼，一片黑暗的视野中闪过的却全是前辈在自己身下为情欲所屈的样子。  
睁开眼，视线范围内的还是白滨线条好看的脖颈，手掌似乎被对方手心的热量紧紧覆着。  
“先让我去礼堂啦。”  
白滨不留情地把小森此时唯一的枝干撤走，不过因为手的连结，也没让小森摔着。  
等到小森平衡住了身体，白滨也顺势放开了手，小跑着往礼堂去。  
小森的意识有些飘忽不清，樱花花瓣顺着风飘到了自己的身边，似乎把自己层层包围。  
他大概真是被什么东西缠身了吧。  
下一秒，他的眼皮又毫无征兆地耷拉了下来，伴随着一声重物倒地的巨响。

小森醒来的时候是在白滨的座位上。  
空荡荡的教室似乎宣告着一次青春的结束，满黑板的毕业寄语看得他心烦。  
“隼，好点了吗？”  
令人安心的声音听着像是单声道，小森把趴在桌上的头往声音的方向扭。  
“没，一点也不好。”  
小森先勉强把上半身撑了起来，深吸了一口气，站了起来。  
他刻意背向着那个坐在自己身边，把熟悉的气息带给自己好让自己安心的人。  
“看上去还没有虚脱嘛。”白滨脸上的表情就像是第一次见到小森那样，觉得对方可笑又有趣。  
“那我们可以开始了吗？”  
小森觉得自己太阳穴还有些隐隐作痛——或许是晕倒的时候撞到了地上的小石子什么的吧。  
白滨等了很久，都没见小森有想要回头的趋势，便提了包，缓步移动到了教室的后门。  
“不做的话我就走了。还有很多上京要做的准备没有做呢。”  
小森似乎从他的语气中听出了一丝挑衅，似在挑衅自己的胆小，挑衅这样不敢面对现实的自己。  
“我...没说过不做啊。”  
小森的声音有些沙哑，他回过头，看到不知什么时候已经站在自己身后的白滨。  
“你是幽灵吗？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
白滨耸耸肩，用往常一样满不在乎的表情撬开了比自己略高一些的少年的唇。  
他们没有像往常一样闭上眼去享受这一充满了挑逗意味的过程，只是用自己的眼睛紧紧地盯着对方，似乎要把这最后的光景全都吸进眼中，带去那糟透了的未来一样。  
逐渐粗重的换气声在这样的空气中显得太不和谐，最终先认输的是小森——他的眼睛似乎不再能被大脑控制，只想在营造出的黑暗中回味一千遍一万遍，面前这具被自己品尝过无数次的躯体，想把那样的面容和现在的情景结合起来，好让自己好受一点。  
白滨的眼中闪耀着的光芒也黯淡了下来，直至眼皮下的黑暗也吞没了他，湿热的泪似乎不受控制地落了下来，泪珠并没有从他精致的脸上滑落，而是被揉碎在两张脸的夹缝之间。  
属于他们的故事似乎也被碾碎在了一次又一次甜蜜的娇声中，也只有这一次落下的不是生理性的眼泪。

开始的契机谁也记不清了，白滨只记得自己躺在小森家里的单人床上，第一次享受对方款待的样子。  
他不觉得那事本身有什么羞耻，只觉得可惜。  
如果那时候他能够意识到自己心率不齐的真正原因的话，现在也不会变得只剩下身体这一种语言能和小森交流了。  
似乎是心脏的躁动让他忍耐不了才和对方进行了这样一场疯狂的活动，但事实上，在狂欢后相拥而眠的夜晚，他的心脏依旧跳得异常。  
他想寻找到这份异常的真正原因，于是他和小森又做了。  
在干脆搬到小森家住之后，金毛的野兽似乎更没有节制可言了，只是在每一个寂寞的夜晚，用粗暴的身体语言，向他白滨亚岚一个人，宣告着本不存在的主权。

小森把人按到了课桌椅间小小的走道上，继续了那个奇怪的吻。  
他决心不再听从人性的指挥，只是单纯地顺从自己的欲望去做，只是单纯地让对方和自己都能享受这最后一次的酣畅淋漓。  
他用自己的阴影覆盖着白滨整个身躯，一手撑着自己不把重量转移给对方，另一手则直接向对方的巨物袭去，不给他任何缓冲的机会，有些冰凉的手轻松地将松松垮垮的皮带解开，在那早就火热的性器的风口浪尖上肆意妄为，铃口逐渐渗出淫秽的粘稠液体，身下人的口中也不断吐出条件反射的呻吟。  
小森停不下用舌尖品尝对方口腔内甜味的动作，维持了刚才的姿势，一下把对方身下的衣物全都扯开丢到一边，把手掌覆在了那异常的不停流水的穴口，慢慢伸入一根指头，在内部温暖的空间里自由地晃动着指尖，在碰到某几点的时候白滨的腰会大幅度地抬起，于是手指便向熟悉的那几点猛烈地进攻着，让身下人连维持舌头动作的余裕都没有了。  
小森还是决定放过对方——他收回的舌头上粘连着对方的银丝，沾满了罪恶的体液的手指被舔得干干净净。  
小森干脆躺在了对方身边，让两个人变成面对面的姿势。  
他隔着裤子不薄不厚的布料，用胀大的性器磨蹭着对方的小腹，把对方的头按在自己的胸口。  
“亚岚君感受到了吗，我的心跳。”  
白滨感受到了，那频率似乎都和自己的完全吻合。可他没有说话，只是帮小森把他的裤子脱下，让那白滨感受过数次的粗壮暴露在光天化日下。  
“想要吗？”  
“现在的话还能停。”  
似乎只有在性事的时候，小森才能在这段关系占绝对的主导地位。  
白滨原先并不喜欢被别人抚慰的感觉，但不知为何，他无法拒绝这个男孩的眼神，无法拒绝这个男孩将枪口对准自己唯一的洞口，无法拒绝两人为负的距离。  
所以此刻，他享受地在小森的怀里蹭着他的锁骨，再次用行动回答了对方的明知故问。  
毫无疑问地，下一秒，名为白滨亚岚的土地再一次被占领了。

小森承认自己不是个温柔的人。  
他总是霸道地想剥夺属于白滨的一切。  
白滨就像他想象中的一样好得手，这让他在开始小小地失望了一下。  
可他听到了，隐藏在白滨呻吟声下的两人的真心。  
他本身只是想找个长期的“合作对象”，可谁知道只因为心跳频率的同步就让他乱了阵脚，只好一次次地去实验，但每次每次都是这样。  
他不禁怀疑白滨亚岚上钩的目的了，但从对方真挚的眼神中，他也读不出任何邪恶的目的。  
到最后，最拿不出手的还是小森自己的欲望。

小森的下身无情地在白滨的穴内进出，没了嘴唇的堵塞，白滨口中的欲望似乎释放得更厉害了。  
他连把将要溢出的口水咽下去的力气都被夺去，只是放任小森继续在自己的世界里横行，然后夺走自己最后的水分——能够在这沙漠里干涸而死或许也是最好的结局吧。  
白滨口中流出的声音更像是求救声，那声音用逐渐上升的频率紧逼着小森施予他最后的恩赐。  
可小森却在白滨的情欲临近最高点的时候逐渐放慢了频率，重新变回了缓缓的研磨。  
“隼...嗯...好坏...我想要...”  
白滨很明显对这样的安排极度不满意，他用自己夹杂着忍耐的娇喘声的甜美声音，配合身体令人难耐的扭动勾引着对方。  
“你想要什么？”  
小森轻吻他的耳垂，在看到对方的整只耳朵变红之后才满意地笑了。  
“是我吗？还是...？”  
他突然顶得极深，让白滨不受控地发出了尖叫。  
随后的加速也让两人重新回到了做爱的状态，白滨深处急速的痉挛打破了最后的攻防，让小森直接射在了对方的内里，两人一起发出了满足的气声。  
小森毫不留恋地抽出了自己的性器，留下白滨的穴口空洞洞地持续着跳动，直到白色的液体从穴中流出，白滨才心满意足地笑了。

“我喜欢的是小森隼这个人噢。”  
白滨任自己的身下依旧不受控制地流出淫靡的液体，自顾自地说着。  
“你看我信吗？”  
“我看你挺信的。”  
白滨侧头，看着小森，觉得此刻后辈的表情比平常克制的样子更好笑，便也没克制地笑出了声。  
小森似乎有些恼火，刚想把脑袋凑上去用嘴唇堵住对方的笑声，便被对方用手挡住了去路。  
被那只手吸引的目光顺着手接下来的动作看下去，“啪”地一声，手中多了一颗扣子，从衬衫一下空出的缝隙中，小森窥见了白滨的心。  
扑通扑通地，一下一下跳进了小森的胸膛。  
“亚岚君的真心，我收下了。”  
“毕业快乐。”


End file.
